Saving the Queen
by TheMagic8Ball
Summary: Regina is working late at her office one night and the power goes out in the town, her office is plunged into darkness. Regina isn't alone in her office, but by the time she notices its to late. Emma goes to drop Henry off at Regina's house the next day, but Regina isn't there. Will Emma be able to find Regina before its to late? (cover art not mine) (violence warning)
1. Chapter 1

Regina is minding her own business in her office doing some work on her computer while it storms outside. She hopes to get some town work done before the storm takes out the power, which it most likely will. Just as she saves her document the lights suddenly go out. Regina jumps, startled by the sudden lack of light in her office. She sighs and powers down her computer. She stands up, gathering her things when she hears a sound rustling in the darkness. She looks up, slightly scared of what might be lurking in the shadows. She waits a couple seconds and then shakes her head, dismissing the sound for a paper moving because of the air conditioning. She looks back down to what she was doing and finally zips up her purse and gets out from behind her desk. She hears a footstep and quickly turns around, but by then it is to late and the attacker is upon her. He puts his hand over her mouth, and she desperately tries to summon up her magic, but it doesn't work and she feels herself feeling drowsy and she knows at the last moment of her conciseness that she has been drugged.

Emma wakes up in the early morning, drowsily. She stretches out and yawns. Looking around she notices that she is awake earlier than normal. She dismisses it as a mere coincidence and she gets out of bed. Drowsily she walks downstairs in her pajamas to find her parents sitting at the table eating.

"Morning Emma, you're up early." Emma's mother, Snow, turns around in her chair and smiles at Emma.

"Yeah well I hadn't intended that." She smiles and walks over to the fridge. She opens the fridge and grabs the orange juice.

"How'd you sleep?" Her father, Charming, asks. He takes a sip of whatever he's drinking and sets the cup back on the table.

"Good, I guess, the storm was kinda loud though." Emma shrugs and pours her herself some orange juice. She takes a sip and looks out the window.

"Hey guys!" Henry comes down the stairs smiling, happy to see everyone awake already.

"Hi kid." Emma smiles and walks over to him. "How was your sleep." He looks up at her and shrugs.

"Fine." He smiles and walks over to the table. He sits down with Charming and Snow.

"Hey don't I have to take you to Regina's soon?" Emma asks Henry. She walks over to the table and sits down next to Henry.

"Oh yeah, I should probably eat first though." He looks over at the fridge, and the obviously hungry kid gets up to find something to eat.

"Right." Emma nods and follows him to make sure he doesn't pick anything unhealthy.

Regina wakes up slowly, she can't see much, but once she remembers what happened she quickly becomes fully awake. She tries to move around, but she realizes that her legs and arms are chained so that she is standing upward. Her body feels like led and she has no idea where she is, which frightens her even more.

"Don't try struggling." A slightly familiar voice says from in the shadows. She knows the voice, but can't remember who it belongs to. "You won't get out." She squints trying to see who it is that's talking to her. "Do you know how much pain you've put everyone through?" She can now tell the voice belongs to a man, but who? She feels a sharp pain in the back of her leg, and she gasps. "There we go, now you won't be able to see me that well." Regina can practically hear the smile in his voice and her vision starts to go blurry. "There there, don't worry. I'm only going to hurt you. A lot." She sees a figure step out, he walks towards her and grabs her cheeks. "And when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never laid a hair on any of us." He lets go and snickers as he walks back into the darkness. As he leaves Regina slowly starts to regain her vision, but she still can't see much because of the complete darkness around her. She tries to summon up her magic, but for some reason it doesn't work. She needs to get back home, Henry needs her. She tries calling out for help, but the most she can manage is a small dry squeak.

Emma looks through the rear view mirror of her car and smiles when she sees Henry looking through his book like he always does. She looked back to the road and for a slight moment she wished that something new would happen for once in this small town. She quickly shakes that thought out of her head as she pulls into the driveway of Regina's house.

"Come on kid." Emma gets out of the car and locks it once Henry opens his door. Both of them walk up to the door and Emma knocks. They wait there for a little, but no one answers.

"She always answers." Henry looks concerned.

"Shes probably doing something, I'm sure she'll answer any time now." Emma is too a little concerned, but she isn't going to show that to Henry. She knocks again. No answer. Emma looks down at Henry and sees the scared look on her face. She can't just leave because if something did happen to Regina then she obviously had to help. She reaches for the door nob, but hesitates thinking of the consequences that would come if Regina was home and Emma came in. She sighs and turns the nob. Its locked. Confused Emma looks down at Henry.

"She only locks the doors when shes at work, and she doesn't' go this early. Especially if she knows I'm coming over." He looks scared and Emma looks back up at the door.

"Well then, lets go to Regina's office."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina wakes up suddenly scared, and realizes that she had fallen asleep. She hears something in the darkness of the room.

"I see you're awake." Its the man again. Regina is scared of what hes going to do to her, but she isn't going to show it because that would make her seem even more vulnerable than she already is. She can tell that the voice is behind her, and she realizes that he is going to put that stuff in her again. He jabs her leg with the needle and her vision goes blurry again. "We can't risk you knowing who I am now can we." He walks in front of her and she sees what hes holding. Fear runs through her body and she tries to get away, but she is still chained so she can't move. The man laughs. "This is not going to be fun for you." He raises the hand with the whip and strikes her. Regina cries out in pain, as the man continues to hit her with the whip.

Emma and Henry arrive at Regina's office and they get out of the car. Emma takes a deep breath and walks up to the office doors. Henry follows her. She reaches for the door and its unlocked. She walks in looking around. Her and Henry go up the stairs to Regina's office. Its also unlocked. Emma and Henry walk in. No one is there.'

"Why would it be unlocked if no one is here." Emma says as she goes over to Regina's desk.

"What if something bad happened to her." She turns around and sees Henry standing in the doorway. She sees the fear in his eyes and walks over to him.

"Shes probably fine." She gets down to his level and puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks into her eyes sadly. "Lets go talk to Ruby okay? Maybe she can help us." Emma summons up a small smile. Emma is scared for Regina, what if something bad did happen to her. Henry nods and turns around to leave. "Hold on." Emma notices Regina's coat still in her office, and she goes and gets it. "This will help." They walk out of the building and get into the car. Emma sets the coat on the passengers seat of the car and drives away from the office. Once they arrive at Granny's Emma looks back at Henry. "We'll find her." She picks up the coat and gets out of the car. They both walk into the dinner.

"Hey Emma." Ruby walks out from behind the counter.

"Hi." Emma manages to put on a smile.

"Whatcha need?" Ruby smiles and looks down at Henry. She sees his sad look and then she looks back up at Emma, but this time she isn't smiling.

"Regina's missing, and we need you to help us find her." Emma holds up the coat and Ruby looks at it and then back at Emma.

"That's terrible. Here hand it to me." Ruby holds out her hand and Emma gives her the coat. Ruby sniffs it and closes her eyes. "Yep this is definitely Regina's." She looks around and then stops suddenly.

"What?" Emma looks at Ruby concerned.

"I don't smell her anywhere. Its like the only scent she had was left on this coat." Ruby shakes her head sadly and hands the coat back to Emma. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Emma looks at the coat and then down at Henry who is now even more scared than he already was.

"I hope you find her." Ruby frowns and walks away. Emma sighs and turns around to face Henry.

"Henry, do you know any other place Regina might be?" Henry looks up at her and shakes his head.

"No." Emma sighs.

"Alright, lets go home and talk to your grandparents." They walk out of the dinner and get into the car. Emma sits down and starts the car. She sighs, hoping nothing bad happened to Regina.

Regina is in tears as the man whips her back over and over. She screams out and hears him laugh. The whip cuts through her skin and she continues to yell in pain.

"This is what you get!" He yells at her and whips her a final time. Her back is bleeding heavily and it feels like its on fire. He laughs a final time and walks off. She is left alone in the dark room crying, her back and legs hurt so bad she just wants to die, but she knows she cant, she has to make it through this for Henry. She can feel the cold air on the open cuts on her back and that only makes the pain worse. She hangs her head and continues to sob. For some strange reason she finds herself wishing Emma was there to help her, but she quickly forces that thought out of her mind. She wonders if anyone even cares that shes missing. Eventually after a long period of absolute pain the burning sensation in her legs and back tones down to a dull aching. She is exhausted from all the pain and yelling and the blood loss makes her weak so she quickly faints leaving the pain of consciousness behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Regina's missing?" Snow looked at Emma confused and concerned.

"Well I went to drop Henry off at her house today and she wasn't there so we decided to check her office and it was all unlocked, like she never left." Emma sighs and looks over at Charming. "We found her coat at her office which was also weird, and took it to Ruby, but she said that she couldn't smell Regina anywhere except on the coat." Snow looks up at Emma and then her eyes light up.

"Magic." She looks at Charming and then back at Emma. "Obviously someone made Regina's scent untraceable with magic." Emma realizes that the only other person she could think of that could use magic is Rumple and he and Regina don't have the best history together.

"You're right." Emma looks down at Henry. "I'm gonna need you to stay here okay?" Henry looks mad.

"No! She's my mom! I need to help!" He backs away from Emma.

"I understand that, but she wouldn't want you getting hurt, and I know that I certainly don't." Emma tries to get him to calm down.

"You probably don't even care that she's gone!" He shakes his head and runs upstairs. Emma sighs and turns around to leave.

"We'll take care of him." Charming says from behind Emma.

"Thanks." Emma leaves and gets into her car. She sits there for a little and then starts to cry. She doesn't know why, but she does. It almost seems like she misses Regina, but she doesn't get why.

Regina wakes up suddenly when a sharp pain shoots through her back. She cries out from the shock of the pain. As the man continues to hit her a thought runs through her mind _he is going to kill me, I am going to die_.

"See this is what you deserve, you brought this upon yourself." He hits her again, hard.

"I-I'm sorry." She manages to get that out, but it comes out dry and soft.

"Tell that to all the people you have murdered and tortured!" He hits her again, and she yells out. She can't take this for much longer. For some strange reason she feels as if she misses Emma, but she knows its probably nothing. All the blood loss is probably making her confused. After what seems like an eternity he finally stops hitting her and once again walks away into the darkness. If only she could get her powers to work, and then maybe she could get out of here. The drug he keeps giving her to mess up her vision probably makes her magic fail. She tries to move around, but every time she did the pain just gets worse. There is absolutely nothing she can do and she knows it.

Emma quickly drives to see the one person she knows that has magic that powerful, Rumple. She gets out of her car and storms into the pawn shop.

"What the hell did you do Gold?!" Emma storms up to Mr. Gold and slams her hands on the counter.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, but I have no idea what you mean." He turns around to face her and shakes his head.

"You know damn well what I mean! What did you do to Regina!?" Emma was confused by her sudden concern for Regina.

"I did nothing at all. Did something happen to her?" He puts on a fake concerned face.

"Don't play games with me, you know she's missing and your the only one in this town strong enough to do anything to her." Emma glares at him, but he isn't affected.

"Use your power, see if I'm lying." Emma continues to glare at him, but she uses her power and he isn't lying.

"How do I know if you haven't done anything to block me from knowing the truth?" Mr. Gold rolls his eyes.

"Because you're the product of true love, I can't even stop that." Emma sighs and turns away.

"Then who did!" She turns back to him, fighting back tears.

"Why do you care? Doesn't this mean that you can finally have Henry to yourself? Or is there something else?" He smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm doing this for Henry, and besides we can't just let her disappear." Emma shakes her head thinking of anyone else who might have something against Regina other then the whole town. Something big. Then it hits her. The one person who slipped right under her radar when they first met, and some how managed to do it again.

Jefferson


	4. Chapter 4

After a day passes Emma drives insanely fast to get to Jefferson's house. Frustrated that Snow and Charming made her sleep through the night without looking for Regina. She passes the seed limit by far, but no one is going to stop her. She arrives at his house and gets out of her car. She slams the door and storms up to his door. She slams her fist against the door.

"Hello?" Jefferson opens the door. "Emma, hi." He smiles. She wants to punch him in the face.

"What the hell did you do." Emma keeps her cool, trying not to release hell on this man.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not aware of what you mean." He looks confused, but he's not fooling her.

"Don't play games with me. What did you do with Regina?" This is exactly what happened with Mr Gold, Emma thinks to herself.

"I did nothing. You know I wouldn't, Grace would never forgive me." Emma squints at him trying to see if he is lying. He's not.

"Okay, mind if I take a look around, I just need to make sure everything is okay in wonderland." Jefferson rolls his eyes at the wonderland reference, but he lets her in. Emma looks around and studies the place very carefully, cause she knows how people around here like there secret hiding places. "So where is Grace?" Emma asks as she continues to look around.

"Oh, she's out playing with friends." Emma nods and keeps looking.

"Mind if I look upstairs?" Emma points up the stairs and turns to Jefferson.

"Go ahead." He motions up the stairs and Emma starts walking up. Jefferson follows. She checks every room until there's nothing left.

"Well, thanks for your time." Emma turns and walks down the stairs.

"No problem." Jefferson follows her as she walks towards the door. Emma opens the door and starts to walk out. "I hope you find her." Jefferson says to her before she leaves. Emma turns to him and smiles.

"Me too." She walks away knowing something vital to her search. Something that almost gets her the answer. She never said Regina was missing.

Regina hears the all to familiar sound of the door opening, and she hears him coming down the stairs. Regina flinches at the remembrance of him.

"Looks like we're going to have to move. Someone just stopped by looking for you. Aren't you surprised someone actually cares." He laughs. Regina fills up with a special hope that she hasn't felt in forever.

"W-who." She manages to choke out. She can see the faint outline of a smile on his blurry face.

"Emma Swan." He stabs something into her arm. She faintly gasps from the shock. "There we go, night night Regina." Regina realizes that he probably just put some sort of sleep medication in her, like the one he used to get her here. The corners of her vision start to blacken.

"N-" She faintly starts to protest, but its no use and she is plunged into darkness once again.

Emma drives home angrily. She has to talk to Gold again. Obviously Jefferson couldn't have done this without help, and who dislikes Regina even more than anyone in this town? Rumpelstiltskin. She arrives and gets out of her car. She walks in and sees him talking to Belle. She turns and sees Emma.

"Hi." Belle smiles. Gold turns and sees Emma, he doesn't smile.

"Back so soon, Miss Swan?" Gold puts a fake smile on. Belle turns to him confused.

"Yeah, but this time I come with simple questions." Emma walks up to him. "Have you sold anything to Jefferson recently?" Gold raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

"I don't know, its not like I keep track of everyone who comes in here." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Honestly I doubt that, and last time I checked this place isn't very busy, so you should remember." Belle keeps looking back and forth between them, obviously confused.

"Fine, I might have sold him something, I can't remember what." He shakes his head slightly. Emma squints at him.

"Oh and just so Belle wont be so confused I'll tell her whats going on." Emma smiles and sees the nervous look on Gold's face. "Regina is missing, Jefferson is the lead suspect, and Rumple here," Emma points her thumb towards Gold, "might have sold something to him knowing what his intentions were." Belle looks shocked and turns to Rumple.

"Did you do that?" She looks sad and upset. Rumple looks at Emma obviously angry.

"I might have sold him a couple potions, but I didn't know what he was going to do with them." Rumple explains to Belle and then looks back up at Emma.

"Fine. What sort of potions did you sell him?" Emma already knows the answer, but she asks anyway.

"A couple vision altering potions, and something he wanted called, um, I think it was Rohypnol." Gold shakes his head trying to remember. Emma puts her hand over her mouth, shocked.

"Oh my god, you idiot! Did you even ask him what he wanted with drugs that make you pass out!?" Emma shakes her head frantically. "I gotta go save Regina." Emma doesn't wait for a response, she runs out of the shop and gets into her car. Her hands are shaking so bad she can't even put the key in the ignition. She starts the car and quickly drives to Jefferson's house. Regina could be dead by now for all Emma knew. She was there and Emma didn't even know it. Emma feels the hot tears running down her face as she drives. Ever since Regina has gone missing this feeling surfaced in her, she wasn't quite sure what it is, or why its there, but she knows that its having a serious effect on her. Once she thinks about it, that feeling has always been there, ever since she met Regina, she just always pushed it away. She gets out of her car and slams the door. She wipes the tears from her eyes and marches up to Jefferson's door. This time she doesn't knock, he now has no right of privacy now.

"Emma? What do you want?" Jefferson comes out from the kitchen. His hands are wet, he probably just washed Regina's blood off.

"Where is Regina?" Emma stands there, her furry growing with every breath.

"I thought we cleared this up earlier, I can't do anything to her as long as Grace is with me." He looks annoyed, and Emma shakes her head.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time Jefferson. Where. Is. Regina." Emma stares at him, reading him. He can't hide anything now.

"I don't have her." He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He isn't lying. How?

"Don't fuck around with me Jefferson, I know you have her, and I'm not just going to stand around while you do who knows what to her." Emma is fed up with him, and she isn't just going to stand around. She quickly lunges at him and pins him up against the wall. He laughs.

"Uh oh, looks like you found me out." He makes a sad face, and then smiles. "Well its to late now, shes not here anymore." He taunts. Emma glares at him, and she knows he isn't lying.

"Then where the hell is she." He rolls his eyes.

"Why would I tell you that?" He smiles.

"Because we can take Grace far away from you." Emma cocks her head to the side triumphantly. He looks down and smiles.

"Well that'll be awfully hard since shes dead." Emma loosens up on him shocked. "See it turns out she had some sort of cancer. She died a month after she was diagnosed." He looks back up Emma, pain in his eyes.

"That's why I couldn't get passed you, because you really couldn't do anything if she was here, but she isn't." Everything starts piecing together. Emma almost feels sorry for him.

"So I figured nothing can stop me now, but apparently I was wrong. You know I figured you and Henry would like it, you know finally having that bitch out of your lives." He smirks and shrugs. Emma tightens back up.

"Don't you call her that." He tilts his head to the side, confused.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you have feelings for her." He smiles mockingly.

"Well that's probably cause you don't know better. Now where is she?" Jefferson sighs.

"I took her to a place where no one will ever find her, a place that I've set up just for her." He smiles. "Good luck finding it." He smiles and Emma can see the slightest fear in his eyes.

"I wont need luck, cause your going to take me there." She loosens up on him. He laughs.

"Bye bye Emma." He quickly pulls a gun out of his back pocket. Emma backs away thinking he will shoot her, but instead he puts the gun up to his head, and before Emma can do anything to stop him he pulls the trigger. Emma screams, shocked. He instantly falls over, his blood pooling on the floor. Emma feels like she's going to puke. She covers her mouth and grows faint. She stumbles back and sets her hand on the coffee table to steady herself. She wants to just sit there and cry, but instead she runs out of the house and gets into her car. She has to tell Snow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god." Snow covers her mouth and sits down. Emma finished explaining everything to her on the verge of tears.

"How are we gonna find her?" Emma looks desperately at Snow who is looking off into space.

"I don't know." Snow shakes her head slowly and turns to Emma.

"I have to go." Emma gets up. Snow looks up at her.

"Where?" Emma looks towards the door. She doesn't even bother responding. She walks to the door and leaves. In a trace she drives back to Jefferson's house and parks the car. She gets out and stands in the yard looking at the house. She falls onto her knees and breaks down. She cries until she has no tears left. She looks down at the grass and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She thinks of Regina. Shes probably dying somewhere cold and dark all alone, with no one there to save her. What was it that she always said? _Villains don't get happy endings._ Emma opens her eyes. _No, I wont let that happen. _She stands up and turns towards the woods next to Jefferson's house. She starts running into the woods determined to find something, anything. She runs until she has to stop. Panting she sits down at a tree's stump. Where could Regina possibly be?

Regina snaps back into consciousness screaming. It feels like her blood is on fire. She is chained down to a metal bed this time and she desperately tries to get out. She can't think straight because of the pain so all she can do is cry out in pain hoping someone will find her. She wants Emma here. She wants Emma to help her. She needs Emma with her. She can see her there with her, standing next to her. She reaches up to touch her face. With every ounce of her being she slowly lifts her head up to Emma's and kisses her. She pulls back and looks up at the ceiling before letting out another scream of pain. Her whole body felt like fire. She found it hard to breath. _No, no, I don't want to go. Please. No._

"Regina!" Emma is shocked by the kiss, but Regina was clearly in pain, and hallucinating. Emma shakes Regina's limp body frantically. "Please, don't leave me." Emma finds herself crying, and she wipes the tears from her face. She pulls out her phone and calls Snow.

"Snow, its Regina. I found her, but I need your help. Snow come to Jefferson's house. Please." Emma doesn't wait for a response, she hangs up the phone and picks up Regina. She carries her up out of the shed and walks as fast as she can out of the woods. She waits for Snow to arrive once she makes it to Jefferson's house. Once Snow pulls into the driveway Emma quickly goes up to the car and opens the door. She lays Regina inside and gets in up front with Snow.

"What happened?" Snow looks back at Regina and then at Emma.

"I'll explain later, you have to drive to the hospital now." Emma doesn't turn to Snow, she just looks ahead at the house. Snow quickly drives to the hospital and when they get there Emma picks Regina back up and quickly goes into the hospital.

"What the hell Emma?!" Whale comes out of his office, clearly shocked.

"Regina needs help. Please Whale." Whale looks at Regina and nods.

"Alright." Him and his nurses take Regina to a hospital room and close the door behind them. Emma turns around and sits down in the waiting room. She stares off into the distance unaware that Snow was talking to her.

"Emma?" Snow lays her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma looks up at her.

"What?" Emma looks confused at Snow.

"How'd you find her?" Snow asks her. Emma sighs and begins to explain.

"I went back to Jefferson's and decided to look in the woods. I had to take a break so I sat down, and after a couple minutes I heard this faint screaming. Immediately I got up and followed it. Eventually I found the shed that Regina was in." Emma stopped there.

"Is that it?" Snow asked concerned. Emma isn't going to tell her about the whole kissing part.

"Yeah." Emma nods slightly. Just then Whale comes out of the room. Emma stands up and walks over to him. "Is she okay?"

"Well, shes alive. She has lots of deep, long cuts along her back and legs, she has bad bruising practically all over her body, and she has some sort of poison inside of her that we're working on extracting, although if not taken out soon she will die." Whale looks through his clipboard, and then back up at Emma. "Do you know who did this to her?" Whale asks Emma. She can't think straight.

"Yeah." Emma doesn't finish, she just looks off at the room Regina is in. Whale waits a couple seconds.

"Who?" Whale asks her. Emma snaps back to reality and looks at Whale.

"Jefferson, it- was. He's dead." She can barely even speak.

"Jefferson? I knew Grace had died, but I never thought he would've done that. Wait did you say hes dead?" Whale looks at her clearly confused.

"Suicide." Emma doesn't give details, she just looks blankly at Whale and then back at the room.

"Are you okay Emma?" Whale asks her concerned.

"Yeah." She doesn't really know what he said, or what she's saying, but she reply's with the same thing.

"Are you sure, cause you could be in shock? Due to all the things that you've been through today I would be surprised if you weren't." He puts his hand on Emma's shoulder. She looks back at him.

"Shouldn't you be helping Regina?" Emma asks him worried about her.

"Well right now there's nothing much we can do other than wait for the poison to drain." He sighs and turns back towards the room. "I've never seen you this concerned before Emma, did something happen?" He turns back to her.

"Yes something did happen." Emma swallows and remembers when Regina kissed her before collapsing.

"Alright, well I should go check on Regina." He turns around and walks to the room. Emma watches him go. She goes back and sits next to Snow.

"Hey, she'll be fine." Snow sets her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma slowly turns to her unaware of the tears streaming down her face.

"Will she?" Emma says almost choking on her words.

"Yeah." Snow weakly smiles and wipes a tear from Emma's face. "You know her, she's a fighter. I think you'd know that better than anyone." Snow looks over at the room Regina's in.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Emma smiles a little thinking of Regina.

_Not having someone, that's the worst curse imaginable._


	6. Chapter 6

Hours pass and Emma stays at the hospital. Snow left about an hour ago, leaving Emma to worry about Regina by herself. Emma sits with her head in her hands staring at the door to Regina's room. She thought of how it must have felt to be taken and tortured without anyone to help you. She shivers thinking of how scared Regina must have been. Dr Whale steps out of the room looking at his clipboard. Emma stands up and he looks over at her. He walks over to her.

"Well we got the poison out." He says glancing back at his clipboard.

"And?" Emma asks impatiently.

"She should be fine." Emma smiles and sighs of relief. "She'll have to stay here for a while, and the recovery will be drastic, mentally and physically, but she will recover." He smiles a little and looks Emma in the eyes. "You can see her, shes not awake yet, but I'll let you go in since you seem to care a lot." Emma smiles at him and nods.

"Thanks." He leads her to the room and opens the door. Emma sees Regina laying on the hospital bed, vulnerable and weak. Emma wants to cry, but she knows she can't, not in front of Whale. She walks over to Regina and sets her hand on the bed side. Regina has bruises and cuts all over her body, at least where Emma can see. Emma can't imagine the pain Regina must have went through.

"You know, you should probably talk to Henry." Whale says from behind Emma.

"Snow said she'd tell him, and honestly I think she'd do it better." Emma sighs and turns to face him. "I should go though."

"Alright." He nods and opens the door for her. Emma takes on last look at Regina's frail body and leaves.

_No, no stay away. Someone help. Please. He's there. He's going to hurt me. Help! Please!_

Regina bolted up in bed screaming. A nurse runs into the room.

"What happened?! Are you alright?" Regina was sitting upright with her head in her hands sobbing.

"H-he was here, he-he was going to hurt me." The nurse sighs and walks over to Regina.

"He's dead, and he is never coming back okay. You're safe now." The nurse puts her hand on Regina's shoulder, and Regina looks up at her. She nods, and wipes away her tears. "Now go back to sleep okay." The nurse smiles and walks out of the room. Regina looks around and lays down. She looks up at the ceiling. Soon she is drifting off to nightmare filled sleep.

Emma wakes up slowly in the early afternoon. She yawns and stretches, looking around. She realizes what time it is and she quickly gets dressed and runs downstairs.

"Well look who's finally awake." Snow says. Her, Charming, and Henry are all sitting at the table eating.

"Sorry, I was up late at the hospital, and speaking of which, Henry, we should get going soon." Emma grabs the cereal out of the cabinet and quickly pours herself a bowl.

"Where are you guys off to?" Charming asks.

"I told Henry I'd take him to see Regina." Emma says as she eats her cereal.

"Oh." Snow looks over at Charming.

"What now?" Emma asks, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing." Snow says smiling. Emma raises an eyebrow and finishes her cereal.

"I know you're lying, but I have somewhere to be. Come on Henry." Emma puts her bowl in the sink and grabs her coat. Henry gets up from the table and follows Emma out the door. They drive to the hospital and when they arrive Emma turns around to Henry. "Regina might be a little different, so just take it easy okay." Henry nods.

"Okay." He opens his door and gets out. Emma takes a deep breath and walks with him into the hospital.

"Hey." Emma says once they get into Regina's room. Regina looks up from the book she was reading and sees Emma. She looks surprised.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hi mom!" Henry walks over to Regina smiling. She brightly smiles at the sight of Henry.

"Henry, I missed you so much." She gives him a hug and kisses him on the forehead. Emma remembers the kiss Regina had given her before she passed out and Emma suddenly becomes nervous.

"Emma wanted to bring me here, she was worried about you." Henry smiles and turns around to Emma. She swallows hard.

"Uh, yeah I figured you'd want to see him." Emma scratches her head trying to play it cool. Its not working. Regina smiles.

"Well thank you." Regina smiles and looks back at Henry. Emma has never realized how beautiful Regina actually is. She keeps herself from blushing and she manages to weakly smile.

"So how are you doing?" Emma asks her.

"Um, good I guess. I'd rather be at home, but obviously that's not an option right now." Regina sighs.

"We're just glad you're alright." Emma looks down at Henry.

"Yeah, we were really worried, but it's all okay now! You should have seen Mom, she wouldn't stop looking till she found you!" He has a bright smile on his face and Emma grows nervous until she sees Regina smiling behind Henry. Emma smiles and shrugs.

"It was really nothing." She shakes her head.

"Emma, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now, and for that I can't thank you enough." Emma has never realized how good it felt when Regina says her name.

"Just seeing you okay is thanks enough." Emma smiles and glances up to the clock on the wall. "Oh, Henry, I have to go to work."

"But I wanna stay here." He tries to use puppy dog eyes, but Emma isn't going to fall for that.

"Regina needs to rest, and I need to make sure the town stays safe, so you have to go home." He sighs and looks back at Regina.

"Fine. Bye mom." He smiles and gives Regina one last hug.

"Go wait out by the car, I'll be there in a minute." Emma has to talk to Regina to make sure she is really okay. He sighs again and walks out of the room. Regina looks up at Emma. "So how are you really?" Regina sighs.

"I've been fine, really." Emma squints at her trying to tell if shes lying.

"Have they told you anything yet?" Emma asks. She wants to know if Regina remembers the kiss.

"No, one really knows anything trust me I've asked." She shakes her head a little. "Why?"

"Um, no reason I just didn't know if they filled you in on everything, even though now that I think about it I don't think I even told anyone. I should go." Emma turns to leave.

"Wait, Emma, what did happen when you found me?" Emma swallows hard, nervous. She doesn't turn back around to face her.

"You were passed out, and chained to a bed. I unchained you and called Snow to come get us. Then I carried you to Snow's car and we drove you here." Emma walks out of the room and leaves the hospital.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Henry asks Emma as he gets into the car.

"I was just talking to Regina." Emma starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. _So she really doesn't remember._


	7. Chapter 7

Regina lays back in her bed and looks up at the ceiling once Emma is gone. She closes her eyes for a split second before seeing him again. She opens her eyes immediately, panting. She shakes her head. _He's not here any more,_ she assures herself. She wants Emma back. She curls up into a ball under her blankets and cries. She wraps her arms around her legs and pulls them to her. Her head is filled with images of the man and his whip hurting her, but she can't do anything because she is to weak. _Help me_.

Emma drops Henry off with Snow and goes work. She sits down at her desk and sighs. No one is there so its just her with nothing to do. She spins around in her chair for a little and then gets a phone call. She answers the phone.

"Emma Swan, sheriff's office, how may I help you?" She recites into the phone.

"Its just me Emma." Emma can tell Snow is smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hi, what do you need." Emma says a little disappointed that she still has nothing to do.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Snow sounds a little concerned.

"What is it?" Emma asks her confused.

"What really happened, when you found Regina? You've been different even since." Emma gets nervous, is it really that obvious?

"I guess seeing Regina like that made me realize that nothing will ever be over because whatever happened while Regina was the evil queen is just going to haunt people forever. I decided that I'm going to start over with her because if someone that has been through so much is willing to let it all go and try again then we should all give them a second chance, and people haven't exactly been doing that." Emma sighs and waits for a response from the other end.

"Oh, alright. Well I have to go." Emma doesn't know what Snow would be doing, but she gets the message.

"Okay, see you later." Emma says back to her. Snow hangs up. Emma sets the phone back down and leans back in her chair. How does she really feel? She has feelings for Regina, or at least she thinks she does. Is it love or is it the feeling of guilt? But guilt for what, what did Emma do? Nothing. She did nothing, and that's the point. She could have done more for Regina. Maybe if she had found Regina earlier she wouldn't be this hurt. She covers her face with her hands and groans. She shakes her head and looks at the ceiling. Why did it have to be Regina? "Dammit!" She slams her hand on her desk causing a picture to fall off the desk. She leans down and picks it up. Its a picture of Henry, but the glass is cracked now. She sighs and puts it back up on the desk.

Regina doesn't know how she fell asleep, but when she wakes up its 2:00am and its been 10 hours since Emma visited. She rubs her eyes and sits up. No nightmares, good. She gets up and walks over to her bathroom. She closes the door and looks at herself in the mirror. She has a couple bruises and cuts that are healing. She sighs and fixes up her hair. He appears in the corner of the mirror and Regina screams. She punches the mirror and it shatters causing her hand to get cut several times. She starts crying, terrified. Her hand starts bleeding, a lot. She slides down the wall and pulls her legs to her chest sobbing. A nurse opens the door quickly and looks down at Regina.

"What happened?!" She looks at the mirror and then at Regina's bleeding hand. Regina can't say anything, she's to scared. The nurse sighs and kneels down to Regina. "Come on, lets get that hand bandaged up." Regina does move at first, but then the pain of her bleeding hand kicks in and she slowly gets up. They walk out of the bathroom and the nurse bandages Regina's hand. "There, now you're okay." The nurse smiles at Regina and goes over to the bathroom to clean up the glass. Regina looks down at her hand and stops crying. The nurse comes back. "Goodnight." She smiles.

"Goodnight." Regina says quietly. The nurse leaves. Regina sits there on her bed for a while looking at the floor before crawling back under the covers and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A week after Regina was put in the hospital they let her go back home. Emma drives Henry back over to Regina's house.

"I'm so glad she's back home, but at the same time I like staying with you." Henry sighs from in the backseat.

"Yeah well you can't have both." Emma says back. She does wish they could all live together though, however she wasn't about to tell Henry that.

"I wish I could." He says. Emma sighs and pulls into Regina's driveway. They get out of the car and walk up to the door. Emma knocks.

"Hi." Regina opens the door smiling.

"Hey." Emma smiles and looks down at Henry. "I brought Henry over to see you if that's okay."

"It's fine, you can stay too if you'd like." Regina offers.

"Oh, sure thanks." Emma smiles, surprised by Regina's kindness. They go inside and walk into the living room. "Its good to have you back. Emma says as she sits down. Henry goes and sits down next to Regina.

"Thank you, it is good to be back." Regina looks down at Henry and smiles.

"And you know if you wanted, Henry could stay with you for a couple days." Emma says. She looks over at Henry who is practically beaming.

"Really?" Regina asks looking Emma in the eyes. Emma smiles.

"Yeah." Regina looks down at Henry.

"Is that okay with you?" She asks him. He nods, smiling.

"Yeah!" He looks over at Emma smiling.

"Well I got to go." Emma says standing up. Regina gets up too.

"Alright, well thanks for coming." Regina says.

"No problem. Bye Henry." Emma smiles and leaves. As soon as shes out of the house she sighs, frowning. Why does she have to feel this way about Regina? Emma gets into her car and drives home.

A couple hours after Emma leaves Regina is putting Henry to bed.

"Goodnight Henry." Regina kisses him on the forehead.

"Goodnight." He smiles as she leaves. She turns off the light and closes the door behind her. She walks down the hall and crawls into bed. She sighs and closes her eyes, tired. She yawns before turning over and falling asleep.

Emma is sound asleep at around 1:30am when her phone rings and wakes her up.

"What the hell?" She says tiredly. She picks up her phone. "Hello?" She says grouchily into the phone.

"Mom, Regina wont come out of her bathroom. I heard her scream and then I went to check on her, but she was locked in her bathroom and she wont come out." Emma was wide awake as soon as Henry had mentioned Regina's name.

"Alright, don't worry, I'll be over soon." Emma hangs up and quickly gets dressed. She drives over to Regina's house as fast as she can. As soon as she gets there she walks inside and finds Henry waiting on the steps.

"Shes upstairs." He looks really worried. Emma can't really speak so all she does is nod. He brings her upstairs.

"Go back to bed okay." Emma says. He nods and goes back to his room as she walks into Regina's room. She goes over to the bathroom door and knocks. "Regina? Regina, its me, Emma."

Regina doesn't move, she's sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing. She saw the blood on her hands, she had to get it off.

Emma can hear Regina crying through the door. She continues to knock on the door, this time desperately. "Please Regina, I need you to open the door." Emma grows more worried with every passing second. She continues knocking. "Regina I will break this door down if I have to." Emma says nervously.

Regina doesn't respond, she doesn't want Jefferson to get in. He was out there, he was going to hurt her. She could feel the blood on her hands, she had to get it off...she had to...

"Goddammit Regina!" Emma yells, more worried then mad. She backs up, and with all her strength she slams herself against the door causing it to burst open. Emma sees Regina on the ground clutching her bleeding hands to her chest. Regina sees Emma and screams.

"No! Don't hurt me! Please!" Regina frantically moves away from Emma sobbing. Emma realizes whats going on.

"Regina, its me, its Emma. I'm not going to hurt you." Emma tries to slowly walk over to Regina, but that only results in more screaming. Emma feels completely helpless. Regina cowers in the corner of the bathroom desperately trying to get away from Emma. She can hear Regina quietly muttering 'no' over and over again under her breath. Emma tries to keep herself from crying too. Without warning Emma quickly wraps her arms around Regina and holds her tight. Regina struggles at first, but then stops and cries into Emma's shoulder. "Its okay now, I'm here." Emma says stroking Regina's hair. Emma doesn't know how shes going to get away with this, but right now all she cares about is making sure Regina's okay. Eventually Regina calms down and Emma is able to fix up her hands.

"Thanks." Emma hears Regina say quietly after Emma finishes putting band aids on Regina's hands. Emma smiles weakly.

"No problem." Emma says. "I'm just glad you're okay." Emma can tell Regina is tired, and Emma is too. Emma puts the remaining band aids away as Regina climbs back into her bed. "Goodnight Regina." Emma says as she turns to leave.

"Wait," Emma stops and turns around. "Stay." Emma is surprised, but knows that Regina is tired and probably doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Regina, you're tired, you don't want me here." Emma says turning to leave once again.

"Please." Regina says quietly. Emma sighs.

"Fine, but you're going to hate me in the morning." She mutters under her breath. She gets into bed next to Regina and looks up at the ceiling._ What are you doing Emma?_ She asks herself. Regina turns over and wraps and arm around Emma. She looks down at Regina shocked. She smiles a little at the sight of Regina all curled up sleeping peacefully next to her. Emma closes her eyes and drifts off into a well deserved sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma wakes up in the early morning, and Regina is still asleep. Emma quietly gets up and puts on her shoes. She looks over at Regina who is sleeping softly. Emma smiles lightly and then walks out of the room. She sneaks past Henry's room and goes down the stairs. She leaves the house and gets in her car. Before she starts it she sits there thinking. _What now? _She asks herself, how is Regina going to act now? Whats going to happen next? She shakes her head and starts the car. She drives back to her house.

"Emma where were you today?" Snow asks her when she gets home. Emma had been hoping that they were still asleep.

"I was out." Emma says hanging up her coat and putting her keys on the table.

"Do you mind telling me where?" Snow asks impatiently.

"Why does it matter, I'm home now." Emma says walking over to the fridge to grab some food.

"The fact that you don't want to tell me makes me even more curious." Emma rolls her eyes as she pulls out the milk.

"I was at Granny's." Emma lies.

"Right." Snow says, giving up. Emma makes herself some cereal and starts eating. "Where's Henry, or do you not want to tell me that either?" Snow teases. Emma rools her eyes and takes another bit of her cereal.

"I dropped him off at Regina's yesterday, he's going to stay there for a while." Emma says.

"And you think that's a good idea?" Snow asks concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine." Emma finishes her cereal and puts the bowl in the sink. She turns back around to Snow and squints at her. "What?" She asks suspiciously. Snow looks over at her.

"Nothing." She says sarcastically. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Emma says. She walks up to her room and sits down on her bed. She sighs and lays back. Whats she gonna do? She wonders what Regina's doing. What was she thinking last night, she should have just left, but she didn't and maybe she's a little glad that she stayed.

Regina wakes up slowly and turns over on her side. Her eyes bolt open remembering what had happened last night. She sits up and groans. She can't believe she did that, and she can't believe Emma had actually stayed. She smiles a little and then shakes her head. Why had she even asked Emma to stay? She was probably just tired and confused so she didn't know what she was doing. Still she's not convinced that's why. She gets up and walks downstairs. Henry is already up, and is eating some cereal at the table.

"Morning." He says, with a mouth full of cereal.

"Good morning." Regina says opening the fridge. She gets out the orange juice, and pours herself a glass.

"How'd you sleep?" Henry asks, obviously concerned.

"Great." She says, taking a sip of her juice. She doesn't tell him about Emma.

"Good." He says. He stands up and puts his bowl in the sink. As he walks away he gives Regina a hug and she kisses him on the top of his head. "I'm gonna go get changed." He says walking up stairs. Regina watches him leave and as soon as he's gone she sighs and sits down in the living room. She looks out the window and thinks about Emma. She wonders what she's doing. She gets up to put her glass in the sink, and feels a sharp pain in her head. She winces and shakes her head trying to make it go away. It goes away for a second but then comes back stronger. She drops the glass, causing it to shatter on the floor. She cries out at falls onto her knees. She feels lightheaded and falls onto the ground. Her vision goes blurry, and the only thing she can hear is the ringing in her ears. She sees Henry run into the room and he's saying something, but she can't say anything. She wants to tell him that its going to be okay, but she can't speak. She watches him get down on his knees next to her and then her vision goes black.

**Sorry that was so short, but I've been busy with theater camp this week so I haven't had time to write. I'll be able to write more tomorrow so I'll have another chapter up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so the other chapter I wrote came out like all the other chapters I write, when I copy and paste it to it always comes out like that so I have to change it, that time I just forgot to sorry.**

**Ps This chapter is only Emma's point of view.**

Two hours after Regina had mysteriously collapsed Emma is nervously sitting in the hospital waiting room for Whale to tell her what happened. She looks down at her shaky hands. She hears a door open, looking up immediately she sees Whale. She gets up.

"What happened?" Emma asks, desperate for answers.

"We aren't sure, but we do know that is was caused by some sort of magic." Whale says looking down at his clipboard. Emma's confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks him. He looks back up.

"Well it was probably some sort of spell." He says shaking his head.

"But Henry said there had no one else in the house." She says.

"Well yes, but were guessing it was probably cast on her by Jefferson, while she was in his possession." He says flipping some pages on his clipboard.

"Well why now, why wouldn't it have worked earlier?" Emma asks, still confused by the whole thing.

"Like I said Ms Swan, we aren't sure, but whatever it is she hasn't woken up from it yet." He looks back at her room.

"I have to see her." Emma says. Whale turns back to her.

"Ms Swan I don't think that's a good idea." He says.

"I don't care." She says walking past Whale to the room. Whale sighs and lets her go. Emma reaches for the door knob, hands trembling. She hesitates for a second and takes a deep breath. She opens the door. Regina is lying on the hospital bed, eyes closed. Emma walks over to her, eyes blurry with tears. She lays her hand on Regina's. "You know I always thought it was me who was saving you," Emma whispers, fighting back tears. "But I guess all along it was you who was saving me." She closes her eyes. "With you Regina I feel like I've finally found my home." Tears now falling down her cheeks. Emma feels so useless. The only thing she can do now is wait. She looks at Regina's pale face. She moves her hand away, and leaves the room. Whale sees her and walks over about to say something. "I don't want to talk Whale." Emma says walking by him. She puts her jacket on and leaves the hospital. She walks down the street to her house. When she gets there Snow and Charming aren't home so she walks upstairs and sits in her room. She falls back on her bed and stares up at the ceiling. "What now?" She says quietly. She turns over on her side and stares at a box of leather bound journals. She gets up and picks it up. She puts it on her bed and opens one up, its empty. She grabs a pen and starts writing on the first page.

**Dear Regina,**

**I'm not quite sure why I'm writing this, but I don't know what else to do. Without you I don't really feel like myself. I'm gonna wait for you don't worry, I wont give up. Remember when you told me to stay with you, well what did that mean Regina? I don't know what to think, you left me in the dark, and I'm confused. Please don't leave me with this mess, I can't handle everything with out you. I don't even think I can handle Henry without you, I know nothing about parenting. I miss you already.**

**-Emma**

She closes the book and sighs. She runs her hands through her hair and puts the book on her desk. She lays back and before she knows it she's asleep.

**Sorry that was so short, but I thought I might as well have filled some of the missing links. If you guys have any questions at all I'll answer them. Sorry about the other chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a day since Regina woke up, and Whale wont let anyone visit her. Emma had protested several times, but he wouldn't give in. Whale hadn't told anyone any information about what had happened which concerned Emma. Whale is definitely hiding something, and Emma knows it.

Emma paces in her room, biting her nail. She still has so many questions. Why did Regina pass out? Why wont Whale let anyone see her? Is Regina ok? Snow comes up into her room and opens the door.

"Emma, stop pacing its making so much noise downstairs." Emma looks up at her.

"Oh, sorry." She says quickly. Snow stands there for a moment and then goes back downstairs. Emma sighs and falls back onto her bed, tired from all this stress.

She tries to think of something else, but she can't. She wants to go back to the hospital, but that would be her fourth attempt to see Regina just today. Henry hasn't been taking things to well either, but right now him and Charming are out probably sword fighting or something. Emma has tried everything to try and get Whale to let her see Regina, but he wont give in for some reason. If Regina was still the Mayor right now she could make him. Emma closes her eyes and pictures the last time she saw Regina. It was the day she had stayed with Regina through the night. She had woken up and seen Regina peacefully sleeping, her face was calm and she looked beautiful. Emma is starting to loose details in that image, and she is afraid that she'll forget what she looks like entirely, even though that's unlikely. All she's been able to think about is Regina ever since that day, and she hasn't gotten much sleep. Nothing makes sense, why wont Whale let anyone see Regina? She shakes her head and sighs. The smell of whatever Snow is cooking starts drifting up the stairs, but Emma isn't hungry, as a matter of fact she hasn't eaten much of anything since Regina was put in the hospital. Emma feels like a piece of her is missing, like there's a hole in her heart. She wonders if this is what Regina felt like for all those years when Daniel died. That must have been terrible for her to live that that for so long.

Regina slowly opens her eyes, squinting from the light that's shinning above her. She wants to speak, but she can't get the words out. Her throat is dry and she has a headache. She tires to sit up, but she can't move. She grows scared, not knowing what to do. All she can move is her eyes so she looks around at what little of the room she can see and she decides that she's probably in the hospital, although she doesn't know why. No one appears to be in the room with her, but she doesn't know for sure. She hears a door open and she quickly looks around.

"I see that you're awake now." It's Whale, she knows that now. He walks into her line of sight and she can see that he is holding his clipboard and he appears to be writing something on it. He walks over to a piece of machinery that Regina is hooked up to and begins to look at the data. He jots down some things and then he turns back to Regina. "Interesting." He says under his breath. She wishes she knew what he's talking about, but she has no idea. He turns around and picks something up from a tray. He holds it up to the light and Regina can see it. Its a syringe. She doesn't know what he's going to do with it, but she's scared. She tries to move, but she still can't. He fills it with some sort of liquid and then he turns around again. He looks at her for a second and then looks down and picks up her arm. She can see her pale skin, and she watches as he puts the needle into her wrist. He pulls it out and sets it back down on the tray. She starts to feel tired and her eye lids start to droop down. She tries desperately to stay awake, but no matter how hard she tries she can't. The last thing she sees is Whale standing above her. "Night night." He says to her as she closes her eyes.

Emma eventually starts to get hungry so she gets up and walks downstairs.

"She's alive!" Snow jokes as she sees Emma coming down. Charming and Henry are sitting at the table eating and Snow is setting Emma's plate at a seat.

"Hey." Emma says, running her fingers through her hair. Henry looks up at her and smiles.

"Grandpa is teaching me how to ride a hose." He says happily. Emma would say some thing like 'I'm sure Regina would be very proud.' but she knows that's a sensitive subject right now.

"That's awesome." Emma says, walking over to sit down. "Thanks." She says quietly to Snow as she walks by. She sits down and starts eating while Henry tells her all about his day. She tries to focus on him instead of worrying about Regina, but its not easy. Tomorrow she's not going to go easy on Whale.

**Sorry that was so short guys, but I've been really busy with school, and homework. I'll try to post more, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for all the support in this story, I never thought it would go this far. **

**~8Ball**


	12. Chapter 12

It's early in the morning and Emma's alarm wakes her up. She groggily gets dressed and eats breakfast. She has somewhere to be so she tries to hurry, but she couldn't sleep well last night, her mind was filled with thoughts of Regina. Everyone else is still asleep, but she decides not to leave a note anyway. The air outside is cool, and the sun is rising above the horizon. She yawns and sticks her hands into her pockets, warming them. She's nervous about what might happen with Whale, she knows she isn't going to give up though, she's going to find Regina. She takes a deep breath and eventually she arrives at the hospital. The glass doors open automatically and she doesn't see Whale anywhere. There are some nurses walking around and Emma walks up to one.

"Um, Excuse me, but I'm looking for Dr. Whale do you know where he might be?" Emma has a feeling that the nurse does know, but wont tell her anyway.

"No, I- I have to go." The nurse frantically walks away, Emma watches. _That was weird._ Emma thinks to herself. The nurse almost looked scared, what is Whale up to?

Emma thinks for a moment and then looks around. No one is looking so she quickly walks over to a doctor that's not facing her. Years of pick pocketing and stealing helps in these situations. She gently takes his ID off his belt as she walks by, he doesn't notice. She hides it in her hand and keeps walking. Sneaking past everyone else in the hospital is hard, but she manages. Eventually she comes across two doors with small rectangular windows on each one. She peaks through the windows and there's a long dim hallway. No one's there. _Almost to easy_. She squints, thinking. An ID isn't necessary so she slowly pushes the doors open and carefully walks into the hallway. Its so quiet, and she can hear her footsteps echoing off the walls. There are a series of doors with numbers along the right and left sides of the hallway, and there aren't any windows on the door. No names either. She tries to open a couple of them, but there all locked. _This is crazy, what is Whale doing?_ She shakes her head and keeps walking. It seems like the hallway goes on forever and Emma doesn't know what else to do but keep walking, so that's exactly what she does.

_Em_

Emma stops abruptly, she could have sworn she heard someone. She looks around nervously. Shaking her head she convinces herself it was just her imagination. She keeps walking down the hall, looking at all the doors she passes.

_Emma_

This time she knows its not her imagination. Scared now she frantically looks around, and stumbles backwards. _What is that? _She asks herself. It sounds familiar, but who's voice is it? She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. _Get it together Emma._ Trying to convince herself that nothings wrong isn't easy.

_Emma come _

Its louder now, no longer a whisper. She tries the handles on the doors to see if someone is calling for her through them, but just like there were a moment ago they're all locked. The odd thing is that none of them have any spots for keys to lock them. _Are they locked from the inside? _She asks herself, even more confused now.

_EMMA COME FIND_

Now its screaming in her head and she covers her ears, trying desperately to get it out. She sinks down to the ground, and hits her head over and over again with the palm of her hands. Her head is pounding, like someone is trying to drill out from the inside. She closes her eyes tightly, terrified.

_EMMA COME FIND ME_

She cries out and then it all stops. Her eyes slowly open, but she keeps her hands over her ears. She's panting, exhausted for some reason. It feels like she's about to throw up. She knows this feeling, she's felt it before. It's the feeling she gets after she pushes her magic to the limit, when she's practicing and she goes to far. But why does she feel this now? She carefully takes her hands off her head, almost testing to see if its ok. She looks around and stands up, keeping one hand on the wall to steady herself. She turns and looks at a door. _That one._

Regina can't move at all, and she can't see anything. She tries to speak, but once again she can't. She's afraid, and she doesn't know what to do. What was Whale doing before she went to sleep? So many questions flood her mind, but none of them have answers. She feels lightheaded, and she assumes that its because of the medicine Whale gave her. She doesn't realize that her eyes are open, but its so dark that she can't tell the difference. Her breathing is faint, and she can hear a soft dripping noise, almost like someone left a faucet on, but its too inconsistent. She feels weak, like all her strength has been ripped from her body. It feels warm around her in some parts, but in others its ice cold. Now she feels dizzy, and even though she can't see anything it seems like the whole world is spinning. She can tell something's wrong, and her anxiety kicks in. _Something's not right._ She can barely think, her whole head is spinning. It's hard to stay awake, and she finds herself clinging onto consciousness, but why? Its just sleep isn't it? _Somethings wrong._ She knows it now, she knows whats happening.

Emma runs to the door and tries to open it, its locked just like all the others, but then again why wouldn't it be. She bangs on the door, hoping someone will open it from the other side. She knows no one will though. She grows desperate, scared for some reason. She hits the door harder now, its made of wood so maybe she can knock it down right? Wrong. She kicks it and pushes up against it, but it wont budge. She searches for a key hole, or an ID recognizer, or a secret lever, or something. There's nothing. _Magic. _She realizes that there must be some sort of magic lock on it, so she takes a step back and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and tries to summon some sort of magic inside of her. She tries over and over again with no results.

"Dammit." She curses under her breath and punches the door. She remembers the time that Henry was taken to Neverland and Pan had given her a map to find Henry with. It wouldn't open until she realized what she really is. It's a stupid idea, but shes out of options so she walks close to the door and thinks hard. _What am I? _She asks herself. "I am an orphan." She says quietly. Nothing, the door doesn't move. It has to be something she doesn't want to accept, something shes been pushing back, but what? She thinks harder now, she feels like shes running out of time. She is.

Regina grows tired with every passing moment, and she finds it harder and harder to stay awake. She doesn't want to go to sleep because she knows she wont wake up. She knows what the dripping sound is. She knows why shes dizzy. She knows why its hard to breathe. She knows why she can't move. Her body feels like lead. The only thing she can remember is a poem that her mother used to read to her.

_Do not go gentle into that good night,_

_Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

And you, my father, there on that sad height,  
Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

They can both hear it as it plays in there head. Emma stops and listens. Without realizing it she closes her eyes. Regina takes a deep breath. _I will not go gently._ She closes her eyes. Emma leans up against the door, setting her head up against the pure oak wood. Almost as effortlessly as sleeping the words escape her mouth,

"I am Regina's love." She whispers. The door clicks and she looks up suddenly. Her eyes widen and she reaches for the handle begging for it to open. She takes a deep breath and turns it slowly. The door opens and she runs into the darkness of the dying light.

**I do not own the poem Do Not Go Gentle Into That Goodnight it belongs to the author of it: Dylan Thomas. It is however one of my favorite poems ever.**

**~8Ball**


End file.
